END
by Shimizublack
Summary: Hace 15 años, Koro-sensei fue destruido por los estudiantes de la clase E, sin embargo… hacía alusión a su apodo "Korosenai" fue imposible de matar, Koro-sensei entro a un estado vegetativo y hasta el momento, nadie ha podido colocar un solo dedo encima de él. Sus estudiantes crecieron, y ahora entrenan a los que destruirán a Koro-sensei, si este… llega a despertar.


**E.N.D**

**D**isclaimer: Assassination Classroom / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu pertenece a su autor, escritor & mangaka Yūsei Matsui. Todos los personajes, personalidades, dibujos, descripciones, etc… le pertenecen al sensei. La alegación de las descripciones y los personajes OC que van a ser incluidos en el fic pertenecen a mi autoría, nombres & apellidos sacados de internet, la historia también me pertenece, y como es canon eso quiere decir que también le pertenece al sensei… soy uno con él, okey no…

**T**itulo: E.N.D

**P**areja: ¡Mis lectoras casuales y mis nuevas lectoras deberían saber que soy amante del Yaoi! Lo que significa que veo Yaoi donde no hay, pero aquí si hay (?) así que antes de que sigan leyendo os doy la advertencia que se mostraran parejas desde Yaoi – Yuri hasta Hetero, así que si no te gusta alguno de los géneros pido amablemente que no lo leas, pero si aun así insistes en continuar, sin que ese pequeño detalle te moleste adelante.

» Karma x Nagisa; Karasuma x Irina; Isogai x Maehara.

[Las otras parejas… las estaré planeando con el trascurso del fic, si les gusta alguna pueden recomendarla, haré una mezcla de muchas]

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

(_Me da la gana de intervenir_)

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes**

—**_Hablan en otro idioma_**. (Traducción del idioma hablado)

**R**anting: M.

**G**énero: Yaoi – Yuri – Hetero. Hay de todo un poco, es Ranting M, porque tendrá escenas de alto calibre (?) –hablamos de asesinos- lemon, lenguaje obsceno, e incluso podremos apreciar muchas cosas más, claro he de aclarar que todo lo colocaré al principio para los que no le agraden los temas eviten el capitulo.

**S**ummary: Hace 15 años, Koro-sensei fue destruido por los estudiantes de la clase E, sin embargo… hacía alusión a su apodo "Korosenai" fue imposible de matar, Koro-sensei entro a un estado vegetativo y hasta el momento, nadie ha podido colocar un solo dedo encima de él. Sus estudiantes crecieron, y ahora entrenan a los que destruirán a Koro-sensei, si este… llega a despertar.

**A**dvertencias: ¡HAY YAOI! Bien, la idea surgió… cuando me dedique a leer los fic que había, así que yo entre tranquilamente a Fanfiction cuando vi que solo había pocos… ¡¿en serio?! ¡Tan buena que es la serie! Así que la idea nació, y como me gusta hacer parejas crack – Yaoi – y una mezcla de muchas cosas, aquí su servidora se encargara de hacerlos gozar.

Habrán muchos personajes OCC, pero también personajes que conocen de sobra si han leído el manga, rezo porque saquen un anime pronto, así que ayúdenme un poco (?) no me molesta que no dejen comentarios, en serio… pero a veces es bueno que uno sepa que están ahí, sobre todo con los pocos fic que hay, supongo yo en mi mundo que también hay pocos lectores.

No los atraso más, así que…

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA~ **

Amo a todos los personajes, todos son un amor de bola de queso.

[_15 años, luego de la "muerte" de Koro-sensei_]

**I CAPITULO**

**TIEMPO DE PRESENTARNOS**

**Italia – Sicilia | 1040 horas. **

Esa noche era como ninguna otra. Un borracho caminaba las calles de Sicilia meciéndose de un lado a otro, tropezándose con lo que se encontrara. Abrió suavemente sus ojos, un brillo celeste les cubrió con rapidez, bajo la mirada haciéndose a un lado de una pandilla de hombres en trajes que se le acercaban, el del medio, borracho tanto como el de cabellos azules se tropezaron hombro a hombro. El de menor tamaño se disculpo haciendo una corta reverencia aunque seguía borracho, tenía su educación, luego lanzo un chiste que los italianos no entendieron con perfección dándose la vuelta para proseguir con su camino pero algo estaba mal, su jefe cayó al suelo sin vida.

Los disparos resonaron en la vieja calle, nadie salió a ver que sucedía, después de todo nadie se atrevía a pasar a esa hora, cuando el jefe de la mafia Gabellotti se encontraba cerca.

—**_Arrivederci_** —sus labios formaron una suave sonrisa, marcando sus pómulos blancos —. **_Hotshot._** (Pez gordo)

La lluvia comenzó a caer, los hombres que se encontraban a un lado de su jefe se encontraban sin vida sujetando las pistolas en sus manos, el hombre quien se quito la capucha a altas horas de la noche, observo el paisaje que le esperaba cuando saliera de aquel oscuro callejón.

Frunció un poco el ceño, la vibración de su celular se extendió, moviendo su mano hacia su chaleco. **¿Puerco araña? ¿En serio, Karma-kun?**

—/_Sí, diga_/

—/ _¡Nagisa-chan!~ Que amargado eres, te llamaba para saber cómo te iba en tu trabajo, ya sabes cómo no quisiste que te acompañara…_/

—/_Karma…no, director. Ahora mismo me encuentro trabajando, y no te permití que vinieras porque tú también tienes trabajo_/

—/_Eras más lindo… cuando no tenias intensiones de asesinar a nadie y solo te dedicabas a escribir debilidades…_/ —suspiro, sabía que cara estaba haciendo ahora —/. _Y bien. ¿Ya terminaste?_/

—/_Sí…_/

—/ _¿Cuánto te tomo? Me gusta tomar los record de mis hombres…_/ —río.

—/_No somos tus hombres, y no se… diez segundos degollando su cuello, limpio para que la sangre no saliera disparada y se coagulara en su cuello, solté el seguro de mis armas luego de que sus dos guardaespaldas se dieran cuenta de que cayó al suelo. 35 segundos_ /

—/_Nagisa-chan, has bajado tu record_/

—/_Hn_/ —giro suavemente su rostro adentrándose a las calles de Sicilia, con el aparato en sus dedos, deslizándose por las calles mojadas de la gran lluvia que caía en esos momentos —/_Son las seis de la mañana en Japón… ¿No piensas dormir?_/

—/_No, estoy todavía trabajando. Las vacaciones están finalizando_/ —Karma sonrío —/_Haz estado por fuera de Japón más de 40 horas. Regresa pronto, Nagisa-chan_/

—/_Haz tu trabajo, director_/

—/_Sí~ Bye, bye~_/

Nagisa Shiota dejo que un suspiro saliera de sus labios. Camino hasta el hotel despacio, como hacía todas las mañanas hasta llegar a su residencia, retomo la llave de su habitación, halago el restaurante más caro de la zona, el cual comió a las 09:50 de la noche, estuvo bebiendo hasta las 10:30 de la noche así que era imposible que un hombre con altas cantidades de alcohol se moviera hasta la zona oscura de la ciudad para asesinar a un hombre mafioso. Llego hasta su habitación, guardando sus armas en una mochila de color gris, ocultándola debajo de la cama. Miro su reloj, lanzando un pequeño suspiro de sus labios:

—Bien, es hora de regresar a Japón. Las clases, pronto comenzaran.

Deslizo el chaleco de sus hombros, dejando ver un delgado cuerpo, aunque midiera entre los 160 centímetros de alto hasta los 165, era un hombre bastante hecho y derecho. Que fuese enano, no le impedía hacer muchas cosas. Deslizo sus manos hasta su cabello arreglando sus coletas encima, a pesar de que habían pasado 15 años desde que Koro-sensei había entrado en estado inactivo "_vegetal_" ellos decidieron permanecer igualitos, no cambiar absolutamente nada a excepción de su intelecto y experiencias.

—Koro-sensei… ¿cuánto más piensa dormir?

**…Koro ****(•_****•) ****senai…**

**Japón - Tokyo | 0700 horas **

El sonido de compuertas abriéndose se escuchaba en toda la oscuridad. Karasuma Tadaomi daba las órdenes a Ritsu, para que abriera las puertas con solo detectar el ligero sonido de su voz. Su cabello negro seguía desordenado como siempre, a pesar de la edad, Karasuma era bastante joven para lograr un puesto de élite en el ejército y defensa japonés, pero también era lo suficientemente joven para seguir de pie con sus cuarenta años de edad. Su cabello negro desordenado en punta, y sus gatunales ojos dorados no cambiaban para nada. Vestido con traje de corte, una corbata bien puesta y sus labios sellados, mostraba elegancia y poder.

A su lado, caminaba una joven de largas coletas de color rubio claro, llegando casi a un blanco perfecto, sus orbes de color jade resplandecía, se movían de un lado a otro, mostrando la cantidad de datos que se estaban trasmitiendo: Jiritsu Shikou Kotei Houndai se había convertido en el primer androide en trabajar con la defensa de Japón, para acortar: _Ritsu_ por sus amigos, aunque hubiese sido transformada en un androide, su base de datos fue ampliada, y es capaz de hackear cualquier zona con solo estar presente, una asesina de temer, sobre todo porque dentro de ese delicado cuerpo, esconde un gran poder y potencial lleno de armas.

Las puertas se abrieron delante de los dos, la chica entro con una sonrisa en sus labios, a su lado Karasuma se adentro luego que ella:

—Ritsu, ¿no ha habido movimiento?

—No, Koro-sensei no se ha movido ni un solo centímetro, eso implica que no ha abierto los ojos, movido la boca, murmurado alguna fantasía sexual dentro de esa esfera—. También, se había vuelto algo pervertida.

Delante de ellos dos, monitoreado por cables, maquinas de alta potencia en el centro de un cristal burbujeante con material anti-sensei se encontraba Koro-sensei, profundamente dormido, sus ojos sellados. La esfera que habían visto en la isla Okinawa no era su defensa perfecta, era aquella que concentro absolutamente su energía rodeado de explosivos y material anti-sensei dentro de su cuerpo, explotando por completo pero… no murió.

Entro en un sueño eterno. El gobierno japonés, al igual que la gran base central de gobiernos de todo el mundo temen por el regreso de Koro-sensei, por esa razón y por el orgullo que tienen a los estudiantes de la clase E, que arrinconaron al hombre que quería destruir la luna hasta llevarlo a ello, se hiciera cargo de la generación que se encargaría de darle el golpe final. Para Japón Koro-sensei seguía vivo, pero para el resto del mundo, había muerto.

Karasuma suspiro, Ritsu le miro ampliando una pequeña sonrisa:

—Quien iba a pensar que en la trampa que nos tendieron Itona y _"ese hombre"_ Shiro, el se sacrificaría llevándose consigo todas aquellas trampas, protegiéndonos a todos con su piel. Es, como si hubiera mudado con muchos clones a la vez, tal vez… eso lo desgasto más de lo que pensábamos.

—Lo que estas tratando de decirme, Ritsu. Es que no importa los medios… Koro-sensei… ese pulpo seguiría vivo luego de cualquier "_casi muerte_"

—Sí. Supongo que Koro-sensei le queda perfecto. ¿No es así? Koro-sensei no es que no quisiera morir, es que al entrar en el estado vegetal que se encuentra le es imposible vivir. A lo mejor, él quería enseñarnos esto.

—Es gracioso. Haremos el reporte diario del pulpo para enviarlo a los jefes. También, dile a Karma que quiero los reportes antes de que se acabe el día; escuche que ellos regresan de vacaciones, esto estaba un poco solo.

—Sí, todos los que tenían trabajos por fuera en las vacaciones de primavera están regresando para el nuevo año escolar. Estoy ansiosa de ver a los nuevos asesinos… ¿Eh?

— ¿Sucede algo, Ritsu?

—Es un mensaje de Karma-kun… "_Karasuma-sensei… todavía no tengo los informes listos. Nagisa-chan me tenía preocupado así que he abandonado todos los papeles y me he ido hacia Italia para buscarlo… así que invéntense alguna escusa. Cambio y fuera, Ritsu… quiero helado cuando regrese. Karma_"

—Ritsu…

Parecía que la tierra estaba temblando, las venas en la frente de Karasuma comenzaron a crecer, sus ojos puestos en blanco y sus dientes tronaron:

—Ese mocoso… con sus veintiséis años de edad… todavía sigue siendo eso… un mocoso… prepara un carro Ritsu, que salga por la avenida central… no voy a permitir que se vaya de viaje.

— ¿No es mejor que le mande una mensaje diciendo que Nagisa-kun aborda en la tarde?

—No, traeré su trasero, para que termine los papeles… de todos… de todos los jóvenes pródigos que esta clase pulió, tenían que escoger al peor para liderar todo esto…

—Usted se hubiera propuesto como líder, todos hubieran votado por usted.

—También hubiese sido una competencia Ritsu, aunque no lo admita… ese mocoso, ha sacado a pulir asesinos impecables desde que comenzamos la clase E.N.D.

— ¡Sí!~

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Irina?

—Está tomando el sol en la azotea.

—Bien, cuando este cerca del aeropuerto, le avisas que salí.

—Sí, señor.

**…Koro ****(•_****•) ****senai…**

Una hermosa mujer yacía acostada en una larga silla de playa, en vestido de baño tomando "sol" con unas grandes gafas mientras leía tranquilamente un libro en francés. Su cabello largo de color rubio caía por toda su espalda, dejando que las ondas tocaran suavemente el piso, sus grandes ojos de color jade resplandecían con pasión y su cuerpo despampanante mostraba belleza. Irina Jelavic, se encontraba bebiendo una limonada, en lo que movía suavemente sus dedos como si tocara el piano.

— ¿Qué hace sola aquí?, Bitch-sensei.

Una suave voz se escucho detrás de su cuerpo, giro suavemente el rostro topándose con el rostro resplandeciente de Kataoka Megu. Quien deslizo suavemente su cabello por toda su espalda de color azul, vestía el uniforme de natación de la escuela, con unas largas botas de color negro, su cabello plateado fue recogido con un gancho suave, dejando flequillos caer por su frente, cerro sus ojos abriéndolos de nuevo, mostrando un resplandeciente color platinado jade en estos.

—Megu, eres tú.

—Sí, estaba practicando en la piscina climatizada, vine a tomar algo de aire y me encuentro con Bitch-sensei, sí que no cambia —soltó una risita—, ¿hoy lo fue a visitar? Tengo tiempo sin verlo.

—Escuche que estabas en una misión… todos ustedes son pesados, ¿cierto? No han terminado de descansar y lo primero que hacen es venir a ver a ese pulpo, el día que despierte muchos se arrepentirán de verlo tan seguido.

—Tal vez tenga razón, pero es Koro-sensei. El día que despierte, nos toca mover cielo y tierra para evitar que destruya nuestro planeta.

—Hoy no he ido, Tada dijo que iba a ir hoy con Ritsu a chequear su movilidad, y hacer informes… estoy ocupada con mi bronceado.

**Todavía sigo sin entender, como fue que Bitch-sensei amarro a Karasuma-sensei de esa forma** —pensó con una gota de sudor —. Bitch-sensei, escuche que Yūma-kun estaba entrenando en estas vacaciones a Umi-chan, para que mejorara sus reflejos y velocidad.

—Sí, Isogai se fue de viaje con ella y Maehara Akito a jugar.

—Me sorprende que Karasuma-sensei los haya dejado irse de viaje con Umi-chan… quien tiene un gran instinto de padre sobreprotector… —una gota de sudor resbalo por su mejilla—, pero este año ella asistirá a la Clase E, seguramente por eso fue comprensivo.

—Es como dices Megu. Este año, será bastante interesante.

— ¿Cuándo regresa Umi-chan?

—Un día antes de que las clases empiecen, dentro de cuatro semanas.

—Un mes, ¿eh?

—Sí, un mes.

—Bitch-sensei, ¿me escucha?

— ¿Ritsu? Que sucede —la mujer tomo su celular ampliando la pantalla observando a la chica que al parecer se encontraba cerca de la salida central:

—Karasuma-sensei manda a decir que salió, así que tómese la tarde con calma y no forme alboroto.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿A dónde fue Tada?! ¡Con quien se fue! ¡¿Por qué no me dijo?!

—Eso es información confidencial.

— ¡¿Cómo que información confidencial?! —Irina se levanto como si de un motor se tratase, mientras se colocaba a duras penas la ropa comenzando a correr hacia la puerta.

—Bitch-sensei… Karasuma-sensei se encuentra en el aeropuerto en estos momentos.

Montaña - Secundaria Kunugigaoka: 10 minutos caminando.

Secundaria Kunugigaoka – Aeropuerto: 30 minutos…

— ¡¿QUÉ?! Pri-primero Umi-chan… ahora también Tada… —Bitch-sensei cayó de rodillas al suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos—. ¡¿Por qué me tratas así?!

—Tranquila, Bit-Irina-sensei… a lo mejor Karasuma-sensei fue a buscar a alguien importante, o a traer de regreso el trasero de Karma… **A quien vi salir hace cuarenta minutos del plantel escolar.**

Irina seguía formando su teatro, Ritsu sonría desde el otro lado del teléfono, mientras deslizaba su cuerpo hacia la azotea para ayudar a calmar a Bitch-sensei, antes de que se le ocurriera alguna idiotez.

—Ritsu, tráenos algo para comer, ¿sí?

—Sí.

**…Koro ****(•_****•) ****senai…**

Asano Gakushuu deslizo sus dedos sobre el gran escritorio de madera. Su cabello rubio caía espléndidamente por su rostro, sus rasgados ojos dorados se cerraban mostrando una cínica sonrisa de: _Yo soy mejor que tú, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí bastardo estúpido?_ Gakuhou, su padre se retiro hace diez años de la escuela, dejándole el poder a su hijo, quien en poco tiempo tomo el control de toda la escuela. Directivos, profesores. No solo era el presidente, era el director, administrador y sobre todo pertenecía a la junta directiva del ministerio de educación de todo Japón, un hombre temible.

Quien llevo a Kunugigaoka a la cima de todas las escuelas. Una escuela primaria, secundaria, preparatoria e incluso la universidad privada de Kunugigaoka era la más prestigiosa de todo Japón. Con contactos de exteriores, el 75% de los alumnos salían a trabajar en plantas, escuelas, empresas, hoteles de todo el mundo: Europa & América, mientras que el 25% restante trabajaba en Japón. Tenía una donación mensual del gobierno japonés, quien compartía el 50% con la vieja escuela sin que esta llegara a enterase por completo.

Fundó la clase E desde primero de secundaria hasta tercero de preparatoria. Fusiono la secundaria con la preparatoria, la universidad quedaba en la central de Tokyo, y a un costado de la secundaria quedaba la primaria. Sin embargo, el poder de la clase E no caía en sus manos, estaba en las manos del insecto que se encontraba delante de él, Karma Akabane. Quien no solo tenía poder sobre la Clase E y toda la central de la montaña, sino que también era el presidente del ministro de educación en todo el país, lo que significaba que era su superior y jefe.

—Akabane-kun… ¿se te ofrece algo?

—Asano-kun, solo vine a tomar el té.

—Lo que significa que estas huyendo de Karasuma… —sonrío cínico, Karma también sonrío de la misma forma—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? —Coloco un dedo en su barbilla—. Es una pregunta interesante, me pregunto si tiene respuesta.

—Ya te he pasado la información de todos los estudiantes, no tienes nada que hacer en mi oficina…

—Lo sé, me gusta venir a tomar el té aquí. El aire acondicionado es más suave que el de nuestro edificio, ese me da sueño.

—Te golpearé.

—Ve a tomar el té la próxima vez, yo invito, la dueña de nuestro sistema de seguridad & mi secretaria también tendrá el tiempo de hacer sus galletas con chispas de chocolate, a el ex presidente le gustaba ir también.

—No me querrás asesinar para tomar el control de toda la escuela —Karma soltó una risa que helaba los huesos de cualquiera que la escuchara.

—Para nada, director. Ahora mismo soy solamente tu empleado, no haría algo tan bajo. Aunque, he de admitir que me gusta la edificación de la clase E, tener el control de todo el edificio es un privilegio para mi, hacer que el país se sienta orgulloso de todos los estudiantes quienes se convierten en una fuerza élite detrás de una simple escuela a la vista de todos los padres es increíble —bebió un poco de té—, no estoy interesado en una escuela racista, que esconde esta maravilla. Toda la luz siempre tiene oscuridad, y si no te cuidas esa oscuridad puede acabar con tu pequeño sistema… ya que mis niños, desde que este proyecto se cumplió se han mezclado en todos los exámenes con tus alumnos estrellas, solo te vengo a dar el grito de guerra de todos los años.

Se levanto, y recordó:

—Por cierto, no hay noticias de que Koro-sensei haya despertado. Seguro que tu padre también está interesado en ver cómo se maneja la anatomía de ese pulpo como todos nosotros. Con permiso…

—Ese bastardo… —Asano lanzo un chasquido de su lengua, tomando entre sus manos los papeles que había colocado en aquella zona.

**"ALUMNOS DENEGADOS"**

Deslizo su mano por la carpeta, observando el nombre de la cantidad de alumnos que fueron rechazados por el Director, todos los años era lo mismo, sonrío por lo menos había hecho su trabajo de dividirlos al resto de las clases. A un costado había una pequeña lista en negro, con nombres escritos con un plumón de color blanco, observando la lista de los estudiantes de la nueva clase E el nuevo año, estaba solo comenzando.

Cruzo sus manos encima del escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos:

—Qué me tendrás este año… Akabane. Espero que me diviertas, como todos los años.

Karma se detuvo luego de cerrar la puerta, tomar entre sus dedos el celular que se encontraba sonando:

—/_Okuda-san~ ¿Ocurrió algo con tu misión_?/ —del otro lado escucho una risita conocida por él, en lo que la mujer del lado del teléfono acomodaba sus anteojos.

—/_No, estoy bastante tranquila con ella, solo que me tomará un poco de tiempo antes de regresar, encontré un ingrediente bastante interesante que me gustaría probar con el sensei_/

—/ ¿Un ingrediente interesante? ¿No me digas que probaste una nueva técnica con tus conejillos de indias?/

—/_Sí, ahora mismo están delante de mí. Parálisis instantánea, su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse suavemente con pequeños tumores a los alrededores… ¿Recuerdas aquel incidente en la isla? Bueno, al parecer este es de efecto inmediato_/ —rio suavemente—/. _Quiero ver, si el sensei logra soportar este veneno que es totalmente mortal contra los humanos_/

—/_Buena suerte~ recuerda informar a Ritsu sobre tu descubrimiento_/

—/Sí~/ —Okuda guardo silencio—/. _Karma, hable con Yada-chan hace algunas horas, dice que tiene un retraso en la misión… que también llegará tarde a la reunión_/

—/ _¿Eh?~ ¿También? Kurahashi también llegara tarde_/ —el director suspiro —/. _Ustedes divirtiéndose, y yo aquí con las raíces en la escuela… que envidia_/

—/_…_/ —una gota de sudor, resbalo por la frente de Okuda…

—/_Bueno, el director se va… tengo que regresar antes de que Karasuma se dé cuenta de que lo engañe~_ /

Colgó el teléfono guardándolo en su bolsillo. Salió de la escuela con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus rasgados ojos de color carmín resplandecían a la luz del sol, su cabello rojizo, y alborotado se encontraba en su cabeza bastante desordenado, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro, su camisa abierta mostrando la corbata desordenada, y las mangas de su chaqueta levantada, mojo sus labios con su lengua, caminando tranquilamente por toda la acera, directo hacia la vieja escuela.

**…Koro ****(•_****•) ****senai…**

Un mes, había pasado. La semana pasada se habían reunido todos los estudiantes de la clase E quienes daban enseñanzas en la escuela. Ahora, todos eran maestros, hombres de negocios, entrenadores, dueños de grandes empresas y asesinos profesionales. Karma era el director de la edificación E, dueño de toda la montaña, proclamado por el mismo "_El rey de la montaña_" Ritsu, era su seguridad, la secretaria del rey de la montaña y quien controlaba todo el edificio por medio de un software altamente diseñado por algunos técnicos que terminaron en la clase E. todos los años, antes del comienzo de las clases se reunían para discutir sobre lo que iban a hacer ese año, delante de Koro-sensei se sentaban para observarlo durante horas, charlando, hablando entre sí, viviendo como si fueran jóvenes de nuevo. Todos tenían un trabajo dentro del edificio E.N.D así llamado por los demás estudiantes:

Nagisa Shiota era el tutor de la clase 3-E (preparatoria) profesor de idiomas extranjeros, con gran conocimiento en el Inglés, Español, Francés, Italiano, Alemán, Portugués, Latín, Hebreo, Japonés, Coreano, Mandarín, Holandés y Ruso. En la tarde era el entrenador deportivo de la preparatoria, junto a Karasuma-sensei quien era el profesor de educación física y entrenamientos de la preparatoria.

Isogai Yūma era el tutor de la clase 2-E (preparatoria) profesor de ciencias sociales, un miembro de la mesa redonda de economistas de todo Japón. Sus reflejos son bastante buenos y su sonrisa deslumbra a cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino. Ha dedicado su estancia a su familia, que la saco de la casa pobre donde vivían, en Japón se conoce como uno de los hombres más cultos, y poderosos. También es el profesor de la clase de agilidad.

Kanzaki Yukiko era la tutora de la clase 1-E (preparatoria) profesora de literatura japonesa. Su trabajo fuera de la escuela es diseñar video juegos, creo junto a Takebayashi Koutarou el profesor de matemática y en general la seguridad del edificio, también trabajaron en la nueva versión de Ritsu como androide. Es reconocida en todo Japón, en la universidad trabajo como modelo de trajes de baño.

Maehara Akito era el tutor de la clase 3-E (secundaria) profesor de labores de vida cotidiana, en el cual enseña a sus estudiantes como vivir todo el resto del año, no es una materia en la cual se enfoque mucho como docente, pero cuando la diversión en la tarde comienza como entrenador de sigilo y agilidad expone todo su potencial. Es bastante famoso con las estudiantes de preparatoria.

Nakamura Rio era la tutora de la clase 2-E (secundaria) tomando a los estudiantes puliéndolos en un pilar de idiomas extenso, trabaja codo a codo con Bitch-sensei las dos se encargan de Inglés y lenguas extranjeras, dividiéndose los idiomas.

Kataoka Megu era la tutora de la case 1-E (secundaria) designada para recibir a todos los nuevos estudiantes. Como representante de la clase cuando estuvo en secundaria, Karma decidió que su responsabilidad y liderazgo iba a conducir a los jóvenes que el inducían hacia la clase como excepcionales. Profesora de educación física y deportes, la entrenadora del club de natación del edificio E.

Okuda Manami, profesora de ciencias de preparatoria, comparte su puesto junto a Kurahashi Hinano quien es docente de ciencias en secundaria. Okuda también es la docente en las clases extracurriculares de la tarde de venenos y pócimas.

Chiba Ryunosuke y Hayami Rinka comparten la clase de música los dos tienen un buen oído musical y se encargan de enseñarle a los alumnos sus potencia, también son bastante buenos en el disparo sigiloso, lo que implica que su clase de disparos es bastante popular en las clases extracurriculares.

Kayano Kaede, Hazama Kirara y Hara Sumire son las tutoras de economía domestica, cocina, e incluso en las tardes dan clases extras a los estudiantes quienes quieran manejar métodos de asesinato con estas. Okuda trabaja con Kayano para hacer "comida venenosa" son bastante aterradoras cuando se dan las manos.

La clase de tecnología la dicta Ritsu, junto a Fuwa Yuzuki quien trabaja desde la planta inferior de la escuela.

Sugaya Sousuke junto a Yada Touka dictan clases de arte y teatro respectivamente. Haciendo que los estudiantes actúen natural a la hora de un asesinato, aunque las clases de sigilo de Nagisa-sensei son más concurridas con las clases extracurriculares de los estudiantes de preparatoria, quien actúa con naturalidad incluso ante la muerte.

Yoshida Taiji junto a Maramatsu Takuya dictan clase de escultura y fortalecimiento estudiantil, es una clase especializada de la clase E para encontrar aquello con lo cual son bastante buenos, muchos dictan que es una clase para perder tiempo, pero otros logran hacer bastantes logros con esta.

Okano Hinata la docente de gimnasia de la escuela, su clase es frecuentemente visitada por muchas jóvenes quienes quieren tener un cuerpo flexible, sus habilidades y golpes siempre son certeros, fuertes e incluso a veces son tan suaves que no sientes cuando el hueso se rompe.

Sugino Tomohito es el docente de deporte en la secundaria, también es el entrenador del club de beisbol de la clase E, es bastante conocido por la desaparición de la bola de beisbol cuando la lanza, su puntería es brillante, y sus reflejos son bastante buenos.

Mimura Kouki y Okajima Taiga son los docentes de educación sexual de secundaria y preparatoria respectivamente. Uno más pervertido que el otro, con la excepción de que el ultimo está casado, y a su esposa le "molesta" que sea tan pervertido.

Kimura Masayoshi, el docente de ética les implanta aquello que carecen los demás estudiantes de la secundaria y preparatoria central.

Y finalmente, quien está a cargo de los entrenamientos luego de Karasuma-sensei controlando a todos los estudiantes y formando su futuro como asesinos esta Terasaka Ryoma.

**…Koro ****(•_****•) ****senai…**

La escuela privada Kunugigaoka, en la cual solo recibe estudiantes intelectuales, con un alto nivel de intelecto, profesión, cordura e incluso con una psicología totalmente lavada a causa del gran aumento de extensiones. Estudiantes de preparatoria, secundaria acudían ese primer día a la asamblea general en el edificio principal de la gran escuela. Se apreciaban estudiantes con portes elegantes, uniformes limpios, sonrisas deslumbrantes, y arrogancia increíble. Habían estudiantes que se agrupaban en pequeños grupos, con bebidas, celulares, otros se ubicaban con libros, mientras pequeños grupos charlaban entre sí en la gran asamblea. El gimnasio era inmenso, los nuevos estudiantes observaban con sorpresa como todas las filas de estudiantes se ubicaban delante de sus ojos. 1-A | 2-A | 3-A | 1-B | 2-B | 3-B | 1-C | 2-C | 3-C | 1-D | 2-D | 3-D desde la preparatoria, hasta la secundaria. Sin embargo, las baldosas pulidas se encontraban inscritas en el suelo, los estudiantes se ubicaban en estas por orden de estatura, sonriendo. En el fondo del gimnasio, se encontraba una pequeña escritura tallada en una hoja de papel blanco, impreso 1-E.

Uniformes impecables, pantalones largos grises con camisas manga larga de color blanco y chaleco manga larga encima junto a las corbatas. Faldas bien planchadas grises, con chalecos manga larga del mismo tono y una camisa blanca por dentro, y con lazo. Estudiantes pródigos, estudiantes inteligentes… y la clase E.

Sosteniendo la pancarta, se encontraba un alto estudiante de cabellos rojizos, su sonrisa resplandecía en su rostro, no tenía una corbata, y la camisa yacía abierta, la bufanda azul se enrollaba en su cuello, y las ligas de color negro en su mano caían suavemente, sus ojos metalizados de color azul oscuro resplandecían como su bufanda, tenía una mano en su cuello mientras con la otra sostenía el papelito. Kaoru Kawasawa bostezo, rasco un poco más su nuca limpiando un poco la lágrima que se deslizo por su ojo izquierdo.

—Izumi… ¿Por qué nosotros dos? Hubiéramos enviado a alguien más… siempre tengo que escuchar el mismo discurso una y otra vez…

—Kaoru, somos los representantes del edificio E. el discurso de aquí no tiene ninguna importancia en mi vida actual, así que párate derecho, y sostén con orgullo el papel que Ritsu-sensei nos preparo.

—Sí… sí.

Izumi Ibuki la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes del edificio E. una mujer rigurosa pero hermosa. Su uniforme se encontraba bien arreglado, sus grandes senos se amoldaban a su perfecto cuerpo, delgado. Su cabello largo de color negro descendía por toda su espalda suelto, los flequillos del frente cubrían la mayor parte de su frente, unos anteojos de color verde se ubicaban en su rostro, cubriendo sus grandes ojos color carmín.

Los estudiantes seleccionados fueron ubicándose delante de los dos chicos quienes tenían sus manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda. El escenario en lo que estaba siendo preparado, las risas de los alumnados comenzaban: "_Mira, se está llenando de inútiles_" "_Edificio E, tienen suerte de que construyeran algo con poco valor_" "_Seguramente no tiene aire acondicionado_"

La ceremonia había comenzado. Los insultos de los docentes hacia la clase E habían comenzado, los estudiantes que terminaron en esa clase se sentían como agua de otro pozo, sin embargo, miraban a los dos representantes que las palabras ajenas parecían rebotar sobre su cuerpo, Izumi acomodo su cabello, pasándolo detrás de su oreja, al momento de que comenzaron a enviarlos a todos a sus salones.

—Mi nombre es Izumi Ibuki, soy la representante del edificio E que se encuentra subiendo la montaña. Han de preguntarse desde el comienzo porque fueron tratados de esa forma, la respuesta es sencilla. Falta de cultura y dignidad por parte de los que estudian y trabajan en esta localidad, pero no se depriman, ahora tomen sus cosas y acompáñenos, les mostraremos el edificio de la clase E. El es el vice-presidente, Kaoru Kawasawa, cualquier pregunta que nos tengan, les pido que se la guarden hasta el final del recorrido.

Los estudiantes se miraron todos entre sí, había un total de 27 estudiantes, igual que hace 15 años; cuando Koro-sensei entro a dar clases en la "_Clase E_"

— ¡Pero qué es esto! Entro a estudiar a esta escuela y termino en la peor clase de todas… ¿Para que tome ese examen de mierda?

Un chico alto de cabello rubio, desordenado, con ojos dorados frunció ligeramente el ceño, tenía un pearcing en la oreja izquierda, y se mostraba bastante alterado. Era bastante llamativo, y hermoso, Shin Hiraga.

—Quejarse no servirá de nada… obtuve los mejores puntajes en ese estúpido examen y mira hasta donde llegue a caer… ¿Cómo es que obtienes un buen salón en esta escuela? —una chica chasqueo la lengua, arreglando su cabello—, me pase una buena temporada estudiando, dando todo de mi… ¡¿Y aquí es donde termino?! No lo entiendo para nada…

Aika Serisawa sujeto su cabello rosa con la punta de sus uñas. Sus ojos azul metalizado resplandecían, su ceño fruncido se notaba bastante exasperado y la curva de sus labios mostraba lo enojada que estaba.

—Esto… debe ser una broma —miraron suavemente la colina tragando seco. Interrumpió las quejas anteriores para opinar, aunque su voz sonó bastante lejana—. Tenemos… ¿Qué subir eso todos los días? Debe… ser una broma…

Acomodo sus anteojos sobre su rostro, estos eran grandes pero dejaban ver sus ojos marrones detrás de ellos, su cabello liso caía por todo su rostro, y una bufanda verde cubría su cuello. Ren Okuma dio dos pasos hacia atrás, temblando.

—Eso no es nada~ ¿Qué eres niño? A diferencia de ustedes, yo si me merezco estar en la clase E —un chico de cabellos marrones oscuro, con tonificaciones claras en las puntas camino pasando a un lado de aquellos que se quejaban, sus ojos jade resplandecieron cuando les guiño un ojo, portaba un pearcing en la boca, y varios en la oreja derecha, tenía un skate en sus manos y una gorra en su cabeza, estiro un poco su cuerpo con diversión, Ken Ueda se animo a subir primero, un estudiante problema; dictaba su vestimenta.

—No ganaremos nada con quejarnos con las personas equivocadas. Seamos amables y adaptémonos al ambiente que nos han impuesto —un chico más alto que el anterior, dejo que sus labios fluyeran aquellas palabras, su cabello alborotado de color plateado ondulado rebasaba por su cabeza, sus ojos eran alargados de color jade, y una sonrisa mostraba en su rostro. Kazuo Takekawa.

—"_Todo tiene solución en la vida_" No vengas con estupideces, niño afeminado —le soltó con brusquedad uno que venía detrás de ellos, levanto su rostro el típico chico brabucón. Alto, de cuerpo formado y cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos rebasaban en un marrón bastante oscuro, y su piel bronceada. Sho Sakuraba.

Detrás de él iban dos chicos más. Uno de ellos era más delgado, pero alto su cabello castaño claro caía por su rostro, y sus ojos dorados resplandecían, le dio la razón al más grande cruzándose de brazos, Aki Nakae sonrío. A su lado, un chico de cabellos rubios, con una liga en su cabeza cubriendo la mayor parte de sus flequillos hacia atrás, sonría mostrando sus grandes dientes, sus ojos alargados de color índigo resplandecían con cada palabra tenía dos grandes audífonos en sus orejas escuchando música, Hiroki Maeda saco su lengua, mostrándosela a aquel joven:

—Saben, muchos de nosotros vinimos a esta escuela solamente a vagar en la clase E, es bastante conocida por todas las humillaciones, y que no tienes que esforzarte para nada… no somos como esos nerd que sacaron buenas calificaciones.

—Ahí te equivocas, rubio… Yo no vine a esta escuela a vagar como ustedes, estudie todo lo que pide para estar en la clase A. Me parece injusto terminar en esta clase… tan baja…

Yumi Miyagi señalo a Hiroki con molestia. Su cabello castaño largo caía a un costado de su hombro en una sola larga trenza, tenía dos grandes anteojos que cubrían sus grandes ojos dorados, su mirada era fuerte y su ceño estaba fruncido. Coloco una mano en su costado, mientras sujetaba un muñeco blanco con un gorro azul en sus manos.

—Eso es correcto, en la primaria era la mejor estudiante de deporte, vine aquí para conseguir una beca deportiva, y unas excelentes notas por mi educación, no a detenerme…

Chiai Koga interrumpió a la joven continua a ella. Su cabello corto morado le daba una belleza increíble, sus ojos redondos resplandecían en su rostro, mientras tenía unos guantes negros en sus manos. Lanzo un suspiro de sus labios mirando de reojo a los demás compañeros.

—Desagradables y molestos. Guarden silencio y comiencen a subir —susurro una chica entre todos los demás, era alta su cabello azul caía por sus hombros, largo, mientras que la parte de atrás se encontraba corta, sus alargados ojos marrones resplandecía, mientras su alargado cuerpo se movía entre los estudiantes. Mami Nagano interrumpió la conversación, para hacerse paso entre los estudiantes.

Dos chicas atrás se miraron entre ellas y la siguieron. Una era pequeña de un corto cabello naranja oscuro, casi llegando a rubio, con una coleta atada a un lado alta, sus delgadas manos casi alcanzaban a las ajenas guardando distancia, sus orbes carmines resplandecían con diversión, Kyoka Okuda sonrío.

Hitomi Saeki sonrío suavemente su cabello era largo de color rojizo y sus ojos índigo alargado resplandecían en su rostro, era pequeña pero no lo suficiente para no alcanzar a la altura de la anterior mencionada, cruzo sus manos detrás de su cuerpo tímidamente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Tsk… las mujeres son molestas.

Itsuki Ryusaki a pesar de sus palabras le siguió el paso a la de cabellos azules, de todas las del montón le pareció la más cuerda, su cabello estaba peinado hacia un costado dejando visible solo una parte rapada de su cabeza, sus ojos afilados de color marrón oscuro se mostraban resplandecientes, era alto, pero no sobrepasaba a la de cabellos azules.

—Lo siento, eres demasiado pequeña y no te vi —se disculpo un chico. Yakumo Shimizu retrocedió suavemente tomando de la mano a una chica detrás de él. Su cabello castaño revoltoso despegado por toda su cabeza, su sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro, sus ojos afilados de color gris resplandecieron debajo de los gruesos anteojos de color negro—. ¡Hey!~ Shun ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenia a alguien detrás?

Giro su cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello negro desordenado en toda su cabeza se movía con el viento, sus ojos eran afilados de un extraño color oscuro, como la noche, levanto una ceja observando a Yakumo sin la menor importancia.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo, Umo? —Shun Asari levanto una ceja.

— ¿Estás bien?...

—Sí, no me golpeaste muy fuerte.

Umi Karasuma, una estudiante de estatura bastante pequeña, su cabello era largo ondulado de color rubio, caía en sus glúteos, algunos flequillos caían por su parte de adelante, amarrado con un lazo rosa que se ubicaba a un costado de su cabello, sus ojos eran dorados, grandes y redondos, con fracciones diferentes a las de muchos, a simple vista parecía una extranjera.

—Hombres, tan molestos —expuso suavemente una chica detrás de ellos, con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban con diversión y sin temor soltaba palabras contra el género masculino, su cabello era largo de color verde, dividido en dos coletas que caía totalmente revoltoso por su rostro, sus ojos eran de un color jade. Nanao Dan no dejaba una oportunidad para insultar al género masculino.

—N-no crees que es un poco grosero decir esas cosas… —Kumi Etsuko expuso tímidamente su opinión. Movió suavemente su cabello hacia atrás tragando seco, ella quien tenía como meta ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, estaba bastante asustada con todo eso. Su cabello marrón claro, con un toque de plateado se encontraba amarrado en dos coletas, dejando caer largos flequillos a los costados de su cara, sus ojos color rosa resplandecieron un poco con terror.

— ¿Has dicho algo?

— ¡Eh! Yo… no…

—Sí, ha dicho que es de mala educación juzgar un libro por su portada, estoy segura de que entendiste con claridad.

Takara Genji se cruzo de brazos. Directa, sin omitir detalle alguno frunció sus cejas, entrando para salvar a su amiga, su cabello celeste y sus grandes ojos azules metalizados le daban fuerza, Nanao se acerco levantando una ceja al ver a la chica enfrentarla.

—Las enanas guardan silencio.

—Tienes toda la razón, ¿Por qué no sigues caminando?

Mai Ito, la más alta de todas las mujeres. Su cabello morado cubría sus ojos del mismo color era largo y ondulado, tenía una buena contextura, deportista, y parecía fuerte desde cualquier punto de vista, levanto su mano tomando la cabeza de las dos chicas más pequeñas que ellas, sus amigas de la infancia.

—Tsk…

—Molestas no… aterradoras —soltó un chico atrás, mientras sujetaba sus libros. Su cabello castaño era desordenado por el viento sus grandes ojos marrones oscuro resplandecían en su rostro. A su lado, un chico suavemente asintió dándole la razón—. ¿Cierto que si? —Riku Kihara comenzó a reír.

Ko Matsuda le dio la razón. Su cabello oscuro peinado en forma de tazón dejaba caer unos cuantos flequillos en su rostro, sus rasgados ojos dorados opacos se ocultaban en su mirada oscura y tersa.

—Hey, nos estamos quedando atrás.

Haruna Ukiyo se cruzo de brazos, mirando a la adolecente delante de sus ojos buscando algo. Su cabello largo de color negro oscuro caía por toda su espalda, tenía sus ojos abiertos, mirando hacia donde la chica se movía, atrapando algunas cosas, azules resplandecieron con el sol.

—Un momento… Ukiyo-san.

Ruri Takasu se encontraba bastante divertida, atrapando entre sus manos a algunas mariposas para guardarlas en una caja de cristal que tenía entre sus manos. Su cabello platinado cortó, con dos antenas sobresaliendo de color blanco cubrían su cabeza, sus grandes ojos rojizos resplandecían con diversión, y la sonrisa no dejaba de crecer en su rostro.

— ¿Jun?

Utagawa Junsei miraba a las dos adolescentes, su cabello rojo alborotado le daba un aspecto bastante tierno, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos dorados estaban viendo lo que estaba dentro de la caja de cristal revoloteando. Las mariposas eran increíbles, quería tomar una entre sus manos.

—Jun —su amigo, Hyo Hyata deslizo su mano hasta el hombro ajeno, golpeándole un par de veces—. Despierta —su cabello castaño oscuro, casi llegando al cobre se encontraba peinado hacia atrás, sus rasgados ojos marrones en su rostro mostraban la seriedad de esos momentos.

—Hyo… ¿cuánto falta para llegar?

—Eres idiota… no vamos ni por la mitad…

**…Koro ****(•_****•) ****senai…**

— ¡Izumi!

Los estudiantes de primero levantaron su rostro asombrados, aguantando el aire que les impedía respirar, 20 minutos les había tomado subir aquella colina. ¡20 minutos! ¡¿Iban a hacerle subir eso todos los días?!

Una chica de cabellos rosados corto, debajo de sus orejas se acerco corriendo hacia donde la presidenta, tenía un lazo a un costado de color rojo, mientras traía consigo algunos papeles. Sayaka Mazawa, la tesorera del consejo estudiantil.

Los dos estudiantes de preparatoria, ni sudaban. Se encontraban de lo más tranquilos discutiendo entre ellos, los estudiantes trataban de regular la respiración, algunos no parecían cansados, solo estaban sudando, otros se encontraban en mejores condiciones y se dedicaban a mirar hacia los superiores.

— ¿Saya? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Isogai-sensei les mando a buscar a los dos. No hemos terminado de organizar las sillas en el gimnasio para la asamblea, y necesitan tus notas mentales de cómo has visto a los nuevos estudiantes… deja que me encargue de llevarlos al salón.

—Vale, sin problemas. Chicos, ella es Sayaka Mazawa, los llevara hasta el salón 1-E. Nos vemos más tarde en la asamblea.

**¡¿Asamblea?! **

Izumi se despidió con una sonrisa, Kaoru giro su cuerpo dándoles suerte, en lo que desaparecían por los pasillos contrario a un gran edificio de color blanco. De cuatro pisos, se veía bastante sencillo y nada elegante como el principal. Los estudiantes se decepcionaron, no veían equipo de producción, tampoco aire acondicionado y dudaban de que los maestros y los veteranos colocaran uno para ellos. El edificio se dividía en muchas salas, la primera planta se encontraban los salones de primero y segundo año de secundaria, junto al aula de descanso. En la segunda planta se ubicaban los salones de tercer año, junto al laboratorio, el aula de música y de arte. El tercer piso estaba dedicado a la preparatoria, los salones de primero y segundo de preparatoria, junto al aula de docentes. El cuarto piso se dividía en el salón de los de tercero, el aula de sistemas, de disciplina y el consejo estudiantil. También tenía una pequeña azotea. Detrás del edificio se observaba una cancha sencilla de futbol, mientras que algunas plantas crecían a los alrededores. Más allá del edificio, quedaba la vieja escuela, junto a un viejo almacén.

—Lamentamos la demora, pero síganme los guiaré al salón —sonrío suavemente—. Pensamos que se iban a demorar más en la subida de la colina, pero con 20 minutos nos han asombrado, y eso que Izumi no camino a su ritmo si no que al de ustedes.

—Disculpe… Mazawa-sempai… ¿Cuánto duran subiendo la colina? —Kumi, fue la única que se atrevió a preguntar.

—Depende de que estudiantes seas, el mínimo para subir la colina son entre 10 a 8 minutos. Terasaka-sensei se pone bastante estricto cuando duramos más de 10 minutos subiendo la colina… ¡Pero no se preocupen! Ustedes son nuevos, pueden subirla en quince minutos y no les dirán nada.

**¡Imposible! ¡Subir todo eso es imposible! **

—Ahora, vengan por acá —Sayaka sonrío.

…

—No está, nada mal… —Yakumo expreso entrando de primero al salón de clases. Tenían aire acondicionado, el tablero era blanco y largo de marcador, la mesa del docente estaba en una esquina, donde podría observar a todos los estudiantes, las sillas eran de madera, pintadas de blanco. Las ventanas daban a la montaña una extraña sensación de paz en aquella colina.

—Es más cómodo de lo que pensé… al ser de los marginados pensé que iba a ser algo viejo… —Riku camino por todo el salón sentándose en una de las sillas a un costado de las ventanas lejos del sol.

—Es lo que escuche de mis viejos que asistieron a esta secundaria… —susurro Ken caminando hasta un asiento junto a la ventana cerca del final—. Al parecer, fue remodelada…

—Eso no significa que no me deban explicaciones de por qué me encuentro en la nada —susurro Yumi ubicándose a un costado de la entrada con los brazos cruzados. Todos comenzaron a sentarse en diferentes asientos, rotándose como mejor podían para ver hacia adelante.

5 minutos, Sayaka había desaparecido luego de dejarlos en el salón. Muchos se dedicaron a hacer otras cosas, otros hablaban entre ellos indignados, algunos simplemente miraban hacia adelante, o ignoraban a quienes les hablaban.

10 minutos… 20 minutos. Ya había pasado media hora cuando el sonido de la puerta se hizo hacia un lado, una figura femenina entro al aula de clases con una sonrisa en su rostro, tranquila sin mostrar nada más que diversión en sus labios. Kataoka Megu acomodo sus cosas en el escritorio, vestida con un delicado vestido aguamarina y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

—Buenos días, estudiantes. Mi nombre es Kataoka Megu y he sido asignada para ser su tutora durante el primer año escolar en la clase 1-E, por favor. Levantad y saluden —los estudiantes se miraron entre sí, y Umi tomo la palabra.

—De pie, atención. Saluden.

Todos se levantaron, haciendo una reverencia la docente dio la orden de que regresaran a sus asientos.

—Lamentamos que hayan tenido que esperar demasiado antes de la asamblea, la idea era una fiesta sorpresa sin embargo, no medimos que algunos docentes tuvieron que salir de urgencias a unos trabajos que llegaron al último momento, al prometer que llegarían temprano, se les hizo tarde. Sin embargo, antes de dirigirnos hacia el auditorio me gustaría darles una grata bienvenida al edificio de la clase E. espero que sus seis años escolares dentro de este recinto sea de su agrado.

Riku levanto su mano, su cabello castaño alborotado se movió un poco con el viento del aire acondicionado que le pegaba debajo de su cuerpo:

— ¿Sí? Kihara-kun.

—… ¿Sabe mi nombre?

—El de todos, hemos estudiado sus expedientes con claridad —la sonrisa de Megu era resplandeciente—. ¿Ibas a preguntar algo?

—Sí… ¿Para qué otra asamblea? Fue suficiente con la que nos dieron en la entrada… "_Estudien si no quieren terminar como la clase E_" "_Montón de inútiles recién llegados_" "_Si hacen exámenes para que admiten a tantos descerebrados_" y un montón de insultos más… es un poco… molesto. Mi puntuación en el examen fue de 67% lo que significa que por lo menos debí entrar en la clase D.

—Es cierto… —Aika se levanto golpeando el escritorio con sus palmas—. ¡Yo tuve un porcentaje de 95% en la prueba general! ¡Me merezco estar en la clase A! No aquí, en la tierra del mas allá. ¿Sabe lo molesto que fue que aquellas que estudiaron en la primaria conmigo hayan pasado a los salones de B y C? A parte… que me miraran con lastima… —mordió su labio—. ¡Es injusto!

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pide esta escuela?! ¡Que tengamos un porcentaje de 100%! —Chiai se levanto de la misma forma frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Tuvo que haber un error en el sistema —Yumi opino frunciendo el ceño —. Tuve un total de 100% en todas las materias y preguntas, merezco un puesto en la clase A.

—A parte… ¡Nos van a hacer subir eso todos los días! —Shin se levanto señalando la montaña —. ¡¿Sabe cuánto dure estudiando?! ¡Para entrar en un salón decente!

— ¿Quieren guardar silencio? —Megu enfrío su tono de voz, los que iban a protestar callaron de inmediato—. Serisawa-san, Koga-san, Miyagi-san, Hiraga-kun. El puntaje del examen no tiene nada que ver con su ingreso a la clase E. Sí, seguramente el descaro de los demás estudiantes debió dolerles, hemos experimentado eso durante todos los años, sin embargo, nosotros seguimos colándonos entre los primeros cincuenta estudiantes en los exámenes de mitad de semestre y los finales. Seguimos ocupando primeros puestos en cada salón, y eso no nos impide rendirnos. Aquí, no os puedo explicar el motivo por el cual fueron decididos que entraran a la clase E, sin embargo, os llevaré a donde la explicación sea entendida para ustedes. Déjenme guiarlos al auditorio del edificio E.

Megu señalo la puerta, los estudiantes permanecieron sentados, ella saco un cuaderno de notas, comenzando a llamarlos por orden de lista, así comenzaron a salir todos los estudiantes del 1-E.

**…Koro ****(•_****•) ****senai…**

El auditorio era gigante. Parecía un auditorio universitario, entraron por la parte de abajo observando la cantidad de sillas y estudiantes que se ubicaban en la parte de atrás. 27 sillas exactamente vacías en la parte de adelante, hacia atrás estaban ocupadas en orden; estudiantes de segundo y tercero de secundaria, primero y segundo de preparatoria al final, subiendo unas escaleras, en la parte de arriba se encontraban los de tercero de preparatoria, cruzados de piernas con varios libros en las manos, entretenidos haciendo "_cosas_" de preparatoria.

Arriba, en la tarima de madera, se encontraba el pedestal del micrófono, en la mesa que sobresalía en el medio del auditorio se encontraban algunos papeles puestos. Detrás de ella se encontraban todos los maestros sentados en una silla, charlando entre ellos. Umi levanto su vista observando a su madre, que le observo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, ella se la devolvió. Su padre se veía tan imponente. Sin embargo, una silla se encontraba completamente vacía. Izumi se encontraba a un costado de Karasuma-sensei explicándole algunos asuntos, mientras Kaoru junto a Sayaka se encontraban de brazos cruzados, seguidos de dos jóvenes más quienes se veían bastante fríos y distantes. Los estudiantes del 1-E tomaron asiento. Megu subió al estrado con una sonrisa, saludando a sus colegas, en lo que abrazaba a Sayaka quien se aferro a ella dramatizando.

— ¿Dónde está Karma? —Karasuma se dirigió a Ritsu quien estaba monitoreando todo el edificio.

—No logro dar con él, Karasuma-sensei.

—Ese… bastardo, no podemos atrasar más la bienvenida, Nagisa-kun.

—No lo he visto… —le contesto el adulto de cabellos celestes, que leía un libro bastante viejo—. Karasuma-sensei. De hecho, ya llevo dos días que ha desaparecido totalmente…

—Si Nagisa-kun no lo ha visto, eso quiere decir que Karma-kun… ha desaparecido —susurro Kaede con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Qué haremos, Karasuma-sensei? Pienso que es bueno que comience con la asamblea, si es usted no hay problema.

—Kayano-sensei tiene razón —Okuda sonrío suavemente—. Es mejor terminar con esto y proseguir con las clases, Karma-kun usualmente… es "_él_" así que es mejor no seguir su ritmo.

—Seguire buscándolo —aviso Ritsu—. Comenzamos entonces.

—Sí, la octava generación de asesinos de Kunugigaoka —los docentes sonrieron con diversión. Karasuma suspiro, girando su cuerpo hacia atrás.

—Entonces, comenzamos.

…

Karasuma sonrío, observando a los nuevos estudiantes. El resto de estudiantes esperaba la orden de la presidenta:

—De pie —todo el recinto se coloco de pie, los estudiantes del 1-E se sorprendieron levantándose torpemente—. ¡Atención! Saluden.

Una reverencia perfecta por parte de los demás, sus cuerpos se levantaron mirando a uno de los hombres más fuertes del ministro de defensa, la élite de la élite. La presidenta se coloco derecha al igual que los del consejo estudiantil, los docente sonrieron los chicos del 1-E seguían en la reverencia.

—Pueden sentarse —obedecieron de inmediato. Karasuma aclaro su garganta iba a hablar largo y tendido—. Mi nombre es Karasuma Tadaomi, el comandante en jefe de esta misión, pertenezco al ministerio de defensa de Japón y alguna vez pertenecí al ejército como miembro de las ramas más poderosas de este. Ahora mismo, no soy solamente un docente, soy su docente de educación física.

**¿Comandante… en jefe?... ¿Qué…que misión? **

Los estudiantes del 1-E estaban callados, escuchando lo que Karasuma estaba diciendo, perplejos, sorprendidos, algunos se encontraban totalmente normal, procesando la información, otros (Umi) ya lo conocía.

—Deben estar totalmente sorprendidos, no los culpo. Hace quince años atrás, observe la misma expresión en rostros más jóvenes —Karasuma sonrío—. Déjenme contarles una historia que les hará entender más el asunto. Hace quince años, el 70% de la luna desapareció. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe el motivo? El verdadero motivo.

Mami levanto su mano, su cabello azul descendía por sus hombros, amplio una ligera sonrisa en sus labios:

—Usted me está diciendo, que la noticia de la explosión de la gravedad comprimida en la luna es falsa. Aquella que solo fue capaz de solo desaparecer de la nada el 70% de todo su cuerpo celeste —Mami suspiro—. ¿El gobierno? Seguramente ocultaron algo realmente grande.

—Tienes razón, el gobierno de todo el mundo oculto algo totalmente grande. Los líderes mundiales de todo el globo terrestre ocultaron a una criatura altamente peligrosa… Ritsu.

—Sí.

En el escenario, visible a todos los estudiantes apareció una foto de Koro-sensei normal, varias fotografías de él disfrazado y con gabardina comiendo dulces.

—Este pulpo amarillo desarrollado fue el grano en el culo de la nación por casi todo un año, sin embargo, fue eliminado por un grupo de estudiantes de Kunugigaoka hace quince años atrás, sin embargo… —Ritsu hizo que apareciera la capsula de vidrio donde estaba rodeado aquella esfera flotante, el material anti-sensei en todas partes—. Termino entrando en un estado vegetal. ¿Cuál es nuestro actual suceso? Esta en un estado inactivo, pero tememos de que despierte de nuevo y destruya la tierra, por esa razón el gobierno mundial ordeno que siguiéramos el plan de construir la clase E en asesinos profesionales, capaces de destruir a la bestia cuando despierte.

— ¿Qué tontería es esta? —Sho se levanto del asiento señalando al docente—. ¡¿Si quieren destruirla porque no simplemente la destruyen ahora que está dormido?! ¡¿De qué sirve tenerlo ahí jugando?!

—Sho… tranquilo.

— ¡Esto debe ser un chiste! ¡Asesinos! ¡Por favor! ¡No estoy de humor para br…

Trago seco, sentía una respiración en la parte de atrás de su rostro. Los estudiantes detrás de la primera hilera de sillas se encontraban totalmente sonrojados y asombrados al ver a una mujer detrás del cuerpo de Sakuraba. En su mano derecha, en su cuello precisamente, tenía su lapicero apuntándole en este, en la parte de atrás, una tijera abierta de par en par.

— ¡Megumi! —Izumi abrió sus ojos, lanzando un suspiro de sus labios.

—Sabes niño, hay personas dentro de este "mundo" a las cuales debes respetar, y mostrarle que son superiores a ti. Gritar en el auditorio es de mala educación, eso incluye faltarle el respecto a los docentes… muchos tenemos permitido castigar a nuestros kōhai, por lo cual tengo permitido degollarte —relamió sus labios—, y enterrar tu cuerpo en la salida, así tu espíritu se dedicara a cuidar este lugar por toda la eternidad.

Niijima Megumi, movió suavemente el lapicero cortando un poco del cuello del menor, quien se encontraba totalmente teso en su puesto, nadie más decía nada, no pronunciaban ni una sola palabra. Su cabello azul oscuro se movió con el aire acondicionado, tan largo que llegaba hasta debajo de sus glúteos, sus afilados ojos de color azul metalizados se encontraban entrecerrados, movió un poco más el lapicero, la gota de sangre que se deslizo por este llego hasta el suelo, manchando así la camisa del chico.

—Megumi —hablo fuerte y claro Izumi en el altavoz —. Suelta al chico, ahora.

El lapicero se movió más. Karasuma lanzo un suspiro de sus labios, mientras levantaba su mano deteniendo el siguiente movimiento de Megumi, quien lo soltó dejando que cayera arrodillado al suelo.

—Megumi, puedes sentarte.

Ella salió de aquella incomoda hilera caminando hasta la entrada de esta haciendo una reverencia. Se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar hasta las escaleras donde se ubicaba el 3-E de preparatoria. Los estudiantes de primero la vieron sentarse en su puesto, cruzándose de piernas, limpio con un pañuelo el lapicero, para seguir escribiendo en un libro, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

—Ella… salto desde allá arriba.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

Los cuchicheos de los de primero no se hicieron esperar. Algunos no se atrevían a hablar, medían la distancia desde la parte de arriba hacia donde ellos estaban. Sus movimientos e incluso algunos temblaron por sus vidas, la idea de preguntar desapareció por sus mentes en esos momentos, era terrorífico, esa mujer aterraba. Pero no solo esa mujer, los estudiantes de 3-E se encontraban con el ceño fruncido mirando a los estudiantes de primero de secundaria, ellos temblaron. Los demás les observaban con diversión, los de segundo de secundaria hacia adelante no se encontraban sorprendidos al contrario relamieron un poco sus labios, ellos quienes habían sido marcados por los sempai, y aquellos que se convertían en sus kōhai, les daban posibilidades de muchas cosas. En ese lugar, los únicos cuerdos eran los estudiantes encima del escenario.

—Prosigo —hablo Karasuma-sensei, Umi observo a su compañero en el suelo y levanto su mirada hacia su padre—. Esta criatura prometió no destruir la tierra hasta marzo del año siguiente, ofreciéndose como tutor de la clase E, así ellos se comprometieron a asesinarlo con todo lo que tenían. Sin embargo, fallaron. Muchas veces se vieron envueltos en situaciones de vida o muerte, pero ellos siguen vivos, y Koro-sensei, así le llamaron: en estado vegetal. Pensamos lanzarlo al espacio, que desapareciera, pero se movía a Match 20.

**¡Imposible! **

—Tememos de que cuando despierte en el espacio regrese a la tierra y la destruya, por eso como dice aquel viejo refrán "_Es mejor tener a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aun más cerca_" y si esta monitoreado mucho mejor. Así es como el gobierno, los líderes mundiales decidieron escoger a un selecto grupo todos los años y ser entrenados por aquellos que vivieron junto a la criatura, hasta que está algún día despierte y ser asesinado.

Shun levanto la mano. Karasuma le observo dándole la oportunidad para hablar:

—Eso quiere decir que en los exámenes ustedes "casualmente" colocaron preguntas que nos llevaban a un eslabón diferente al resto de los estudiantes. ¿Cómo nos escogieron? ¿Y porque nosotros? De tantas personas que hicieron un simple examen, ¿Por qué comienzan a reclutarlos desde el primero de secundaria?

—Shun…—Yakumo llamo su atención, Karasuma levanto una ceja.

—Ustedes solos escogieron estar aquí. Test de psicología, sociología. Pusimos a prueba su afrontamiento, autonomía, autoestima, conciencia, responsabilidad, tolerancia, esperanza…

— ¿El test IAR?

—Sí —Karasuma observo los ojos de aquel pelinegro, oscuros que no sabían con exactitud como leerlos, sonrío le recordaba a él en sus días en el ejercito, y aunque no le gustara, le atraían bastante.

—Lo que quiere decir que nos incluyeron en los exámenes regionales un Inventario de anomia asiliente y resilencia. E incluso puedo asegurar de que había preguntas de la teoría de Eysenck —Karasuma frunció el ceño, Yakumo sonó bastante divertido—. Puedo deducir, que los estudiantes escogidos en secundaria para pertenecer a esta locura son aquellos que tienen sus personalidades definitivas, y lo que ustedes harán es pulir sus habilidades.

—Mejor no las pudiste describir.

—Eso quiere decir, que fuimos colocados en este lugar por haber pasado un test de personalidad y no las preguntas generales del examen —Yumi frunció un poco el ceño, acomodando sus anteojos—. Disculpe la falta de respeto, Karasuma-sensei… ¿Pero quién ha decidido que nosotros somos aptos para pertenecer a este juego salido de ficción?

—Él fue…

—Uno, dos… ¿Me llamarón estudiantes? —la puerta del auditorio fue abierta, los docentes dirigieron una mirada hacia su director quien la cerro suavemente, caminando con paso decidido hasta la tarima. Karasuma frunció el ceño, casi atravesando su cabeza con sus dos ojos. Karma se encontraba bastante divertido con su entrada, los nuevos estudiantes se apegaron a sus asientos, ese hombre… estaba mal de la cabeza, sus ojos mostraban arrogancia, cinismo, con tan solo mirarlo parecía que estuviera entrando en tu cabeza—. Como ustedes conocerán, nuestro establecimiento está lejos de la escuela principal y aunque pertenezcamos a Kunugigaoka a la vez estamos alejados de ella, mi nombre es Akabane Karma, el director del edificio de la clase E, también soy docente de matemáticas en los grados de preparatoria, y me gustaría darle a ustedes mis más nuevos estudiantes las felicitaciones, por pasar el examen psicológico preparado por mí.

—Usted…

—Está bien llamarlo IAR o test psicométrico de Eysenck. Sin embargo, yo me encargo de diseñar las preguntas más a mi estilo que al de los maestros corrientes de todo el país, ustedes 27 alumnos escogidos de 3420 estudiantes que hicieron este examen en todo Japón, deben sentirse orgullosos de que ahora estén en frente del presidente del ministerio de educación de Japón, y su director en la clase E.

—Esto es una tontería —soltó Itsuki, ocultándose un poco en el asiento.

—M-me quiero ir a casa… —Ren acomodo sus anteojos, sujetando un poco la bufanda que se encontraba alrededor de su cuello.

—Vean el lado bueno —Hiroki sonrío suavemente, mostrando sus dientes—. Un trabajo de esta escala no las ves en todas las escuelas somos… "_los elegidos_" —y soltó una seca carcajada.

—Alguien que dice "_Vean el lado bueno_" cuando esta temblando no tiene derecho de hablar, yo no nos consideraría "_elegidos_" si no que estamos cayendo en un pozo repleto de pirañas y caimanes, estamos más que jodidos —Haruna deslizo su mano por uno de sus largos flequillos enredándolos en sus dedos—. Estos estudiantes, ya perdieron la razón, igual que los docentes. ¿Quién creería en semejante pulpo que se mueve a velocidad Match 20? Imposible.

—Ukiyo-san… pero, es lo más razonable a la hora de ver que la luna fue destruida… —Ruri trago seco, sus antenitas se movieron porque tenía miedo de hablar.

— ¡JÁ! Yo pensé que mi estadía en Kunugigaoka iba a ser aburrido. Esto es algo bueno desde muchos puntos de vista —Ken amplio una sonrisa en sus labios, relamiendo estos—. Las cosas interesantes se multiplican.

—Taka-chan… ¿Qué? ¿Qué piensas de esto? —Kumi soltó, aferrándose al brazo de Mai quien yacía bastante tranquila observando hacia adelante.

—Es una broma de mal gusto… —trago seco.

—Sin embargo, estas temblando de miedo con una broma de mal gusto —Dan Nanao se encontraba a su lado, acomodo uno de sus cabellos detrás de la oreja mirando de reojo a las estudiantes—. Más que una broma, es un chiste bastante negro.

—Saben, nosotros quienes conocimos a Koro-sensei también actuamos de esa forma… **¡Tú estabas expulsado! **—Pensaron todos los maestros—. Miedo, terror, pensábamos que era una locura tener que concentrarnos y destruir a un profesor, pero vean el lado bueno… nuestro punto de vista cambio automáticamente por cosas bastante interesantes. La primera, el edificio donde ahora mismo se encuentran fue construido por 10 billones de yenes otorgados por el gobierno mundial por haber destruido a Koro-sensei, sillas, auditorio, sistema de construcción, software. Todos decidimos tomar ese dinero para construir este lugar alejado de la escuela donde pudiéramos libremente adaptarnos a lo que habíamos hecho antes, sin embargo… no solo recibimos 10 billones de yenes, recibimos becas, estudios en el extranjero, nuestras familias salieron de la pobreza, otros lograron tener buenos comentarios de sus padres con la repentina aparición del gobierno en sus casas. Pero saben algo que discutí con los líderes mundiales hace algunos años atrás: "_Si Koro-sensei vuelve a despertar, el que destruya la tierra de inmediato sube un 85% lo que significa que si logramos retenerlo en la escuela con todos nuestros asesinos a los alrededores nos da un tiempo limitado, el poco porciento de acertar en su asesinato elevaría, estudiantes de secundaria y preparatoria preparados para acabar con la vida de un pulpo gigante no se recupera con 10 billones de yenes_"

**¿Qué? **

—Su cabeza subió de precio: "_Si alguna vez llega a despertar, el que logre asesinarlo. Recibirá un total de 50 billones de yenes_"

**¡¿50-50 billones de yenes?! **

—Eh… sus ojos han cambiado.

Karma sonrío al ver la mirada de muchos, otros seguían sin creérselo temblando en su lugar, algunos no sabían cómo reaccionar y miraban hacia todas partes temblando. ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¡¿Por qué a ellos?! Sin embargo… 50 billones de yenes; la cabeza de esa criatura que se mueve a Match 20 era demasiado bueno, nadie pudo asesinarlo, porque esperaban que jóvenes lo hicieran. Los docentes no se perturbaron, ellos quienes estaban acostumbrados a ganar esa suma de dinero con sus trabajos extras no les sorprendió para nada que Karma subiera la recompensa por la cabeza de Koro-sensei, todos los años hacia exactamente lo mismo.

— ¡Ahora déjenme contarles una historia! —Karma se aferro al micrófono con una sonrisa—. Resulta que cuando venía a la escuela, luego de dos días sin asistir, me encontraba caminando con normalidad, cuando llego alguien e intento asesinarme…

**No de nuevo **—Nagisa golpeo su frente con la palma de la mano, ¿Cuántas veces habían sido en ese mes? Todos los docentes miraron estupefacta dos a Karma quien narraba tranquilamente como se había librado de la muerte, y exageraba como siempre las cosas. Karasuma-sensei lanzo un suspiro de sus labios, los de 1-E se encontraban totalmente asombrados, Umi escuchaba hablar al director mientras miraba las reacciones de su padre, estaba totalmente claro que lo quería sacar de ese lugar.

En esos momentos los estudiantes nuevos entendieron algunas cosas, pocas pero eran claves para resolver sus dudas, no encontraron repuestas de porque ellos, y el director no pensaba contestarle absolutamente nada, los incentivo a la mayoría para que se quedaran en ese lugar y entrenara, otros seguían dudando, sin embargo, la voz de Karma sonaba bastante segura, totalmente atento de que todos los estudiantes en ese lugar se iban a quedar, porque así había pasado con los demás.

— ¡OH! Lo estaba olvidando —Karma interrumpió su historia, para amplia una suave sonrisa de su rostro—. Esta totalmente prohibido contarle a amigos o familiares lo que está sucediendo dentro del edificio de la clase E. Aquellos que se encuentren dispuestos a contradecirme —en la pantalla detrás de él apareció el mapa de la ciudad, los estudiantes en habitaciones de la escuela fueron señalados y sus caras aparecieron en el mapa—. Me cabe decir que desaparecerán del mapa, junto a aquellos que saben sobre este pequeño secreto —Todos abrieron sus ojos aferrándose a los cojines de las sillas, asombrados, con miedo en sus ojos — ¡Y así mis niños! ¡Comienza el curso de asesinatos del edificio E de Kunugigaoka!

**N/A: **¡Hio! ~ El capitulo quedo algo largo… pero bueno, siempre es interesante comenzar con un capitulo así para dejarles claro lo que vendrá en la próxima entrega *-* ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Hay muchas más parejas que tengo pensadas, sobre todo las de la nueva clase de estudiantes. Muchos secretos quedaron expuestos y con el paso del Fic voy a ir evolucionándolos todos, sobre todo como fue que los estudiantes de la clase E quedaron envueltos en un plan "again" de Shiro que hizo que Koro-sensei diera su vida, o… algo de ella. Ellos más que nadie quieren que Koro-sensei despierte~

Espero que disfruten del fic. Así como a mí me divierte escribirlo, sobre todo porque… ¡¿En serio?! ¡Hay poco Fandom!

**KISS AND HUG**

**AN-CHAN.**


End file.
